<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summoning by notallbees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046360">Summoning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees'>notallbees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme Fills [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Dark Magic, Dubious Consentacles, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, Overstimulation, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Retainer Swap, Summoning Circles, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Are you sure this is safe?" Claude asked, as Hubert slowly rolled back his sleeves. </p>
  <p>Hubert raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you really expecting me to believe that it would stop you, if not?"</p>
</blockquote>

<p>Claude and Hubert try something a little different. It doesn't go to plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claude von Riegan/Hubert von Vestra, Claude von Riegan/Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme Fills [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summoning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fill for <a href="https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=11740">this kink meme prompt</a>.</p><p>Read the tags yo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure this is safe?" Claude asked, as Hubert slowly rolled back his sleeves. </p><p>Hubert raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you really expecting me to believe that it would stop you, if not?"</p><p>Claude laughed. "I like to take <i>calculated</i>  risks, Hubert." </p><p>A wry smile tugged at Hubert's lips. "I'm aware." He walked back to the edge of the circle and crouched down to finish chalking it on the flagstones. When he joined the two ends, Claude felt the air within the circle change, the faint draft in the room suddenly gone. The air was still, almost stagnant, like in a deep cave or a cellar. Claude shifted his weight, glancing around him. The light seemed different too, as though it bent differently within the circle. Hubert didn't seem to notice that anything was different, or perhaps he did, but found it so mundane that he didn't feel any need to draw attention to it. </p><p>As Claude watched, Hubert began chanting under his breath. The spell they'd found was designed to allow the subject to see into other worlds, and Claude had insisted on being the first Hubert tested it on. Claude stood very still, his thin clothing hanging heavy on him in the strange air, while Hubert slowly rose to his feet on the other side of the chalk outline. He was still chanting, his hands and wrists tensing, fingers clawing. A strange light started to surround Claude, shining up from the ground within the circle. </p><p>"Is that supposed to happen?" Claude murmured.</p><p>"Quiet!" Hubert hissed on the other side of the barrier. He held both hands in the air, black sparks crackling around his fingertips, and he was scowling at Claude.</p><p>Claude winked at him. </p><p>After several moments, Hubert shouted something in a language Claude didn't recognise, and brought his hands down suddenly, making a slashing motion with his arms. All of a sudden there was a rending noise, like fabric being torn, but much, much louder, and a stiff breeze began to blow around him. It whipped his hair and clothing against his body, almost knocking him down. As he struggled to keep his balance, a rent appeared in the air, almost like it had been slashed open with a knife, and through it Claude could see something moving in darkness. It was a different kind of darkness to the kind that Claude was familiar with; it was deeper, somehow, inky black, but with strange shades to it: purple and blue and red. Claude blinked, certain he must be seeing things.</p><p>"Claude!" Hubert shouted. Even though neither of them had moved, Hubert suddenly sounded distant and muffled. "Something's wrong!"</p><p>Claude blinked at him. Hubert's eyes were wide; he looked aghast. Claude opened his mouth to attempt to reassure him, but then he saw the shifting grow more restless through the rent in the air, and his breath caught in his throat when an inky black tendril spilled out and into the circle. </p><p>"What is it?" Claude breathed.</p><p>"Don't let it touch you!" Hubert cried, but his voice sounded so far away. </p><p>Claude couldn't stop looking as more tendrils wove their way out of the rent, and began to move toward him, twining sinuously through the air as though moving in water. They were beautiful, like nothing he'd ever seen before. Like nothing he'd ever even dreamed. Without thinking, he lifted a hand, and gasped as one of the tendrils settled in his palm. It felt strange, like trying to touch a fish underwater, except that it wasn't wet at all. The comparison made him realise what the strange forms reminded him of; they were like tentacles, twisting sinuously, grasping and roiling.</p><p>"Claude!" </p><p>Hubert's voice seemed to come from far away. Claude ignored it, focusing his attention instead on the tentacle slowly rolling over in his hand. It took him several moments to notice that more of the tentacles were investigating him curiously, one curling around his ankle, one curling into his loose sleeve, while another curled around the back of his neck. </p><p>"Huh. They seem friendly," he observed. He ignored the distant shouting. He felt cool and tingly where the tentacles touched him, and when he felt the sudden urge to unfasten his shirt, he didn't hesitate. </p><p>The tentacles responded, clumsily pulling his shirt off the rest of the way. They began to tug at his trousers too, but he was distracted from that by the way they were pressing at his chest. When Claude lifted his hand again to touch a tentacle hovering nearby in the air, it suddenly seized his wrist, wrapping tightly around his arm. Another tentacle seized his other arm, and he laughed at the faintly ticklish sensation of the little suckers teasing his skin. </p><p>Claude's gaze strayed across to where Hubert stood beyond the circle. He was hazy; it was almost as though Claude were looking at him from underwater, and it was difficult to read his expression. He didn't seem happy though, and Claude opened his mouth to try to reassure him, but he was interrupted by one of the tentacles pressing against his tongue. He made a surprised sound, but the tentacle didn't retreat, instead pushing deeper, filling his mouth. It had a strange texture, and an even stranger taste, and Claude was so distracted by it momentarily that he scarcely noticed the ripping sound as the tentacles tugging at his trousers tore them from his body. They wrapped around his legs and hips, and then they were tilting him back off his feet, supporting him on a soft, slowly moving mass. </p><p>Claude moaned around the tentacle in his mouth when the rest of them began to move over his whole body, touching and stroking him curiously, curling around different parts of his body. It wasn't long before one of them curled around his cock, and he gasped at the sensation of it, the delicious way it coiled and squeezed. More of the tentacles parted his legs, and he felt one slither stickily up his leg, before beginning to push between his legs. Claude groaned, writhing against their grasp. He was dimly aware that he should try to free himself, but he felt hazy and slow, reluctant to move, let alone fight back. </p><p>The tentacle in his mouth finally retreated, leaving a trail of his own saliva dripping down his chin, but it was quickly replaced by another, which touched his bottom lip almost shyly, before thrusting in to the back of his throat. Claude gagged, coughing and choking around the tentacle in his mouth, while the tentacle around his cock teased at his slit, and the one between his legs began to work itself into his hole. Swallowing hard, Claude was able to stop himself from gagging so badly, only to moan loudly when he felt the thick tentacle slowly working him open. It was nothing like Hubert's tender yet merciless ministrations, it was slow but inexorable, the tentacle slicking him with some unidentifiable substance as it forced him open bit by bit, beginning to slip inside him. </p><p>Claude threw his head back with a groan as he felt himself breached by something perhaps the width of Hubert's cock, or a little slimmer. But no sooner had he adjusted to the intrusion than it was joined by another, a slim, questing tendril that nudged at his hole, edging in despite the fullness, stretching him slowly wider. The tentacle around his cock squeezed hard and he came with a sob, his spend spilling over his stomach and the slippery flesh of the tentacle. </p><p>The tentacles didn't relent. They kept squeezing and milking his cock, restraining his attempts to struggle free, and the tentacles inside kept twisting and pressing and thrusting into him, making him shudder and sob as the pressure became too much, as it tipped  him over into spending again, and then a third time, shudders passing over him from head to toe. </p><p>The pleasure was beginning to cross the threshold into pain when there was a a loud <i>crack</i>, followed by a furious voice. The tentacles collapsed suddenly, so that Claude slipped and crashed down on a slippery, squishy pile on the floor. He opened his eyes, blinking up hazily. There was a face over him. A hand closed around something in his mouth and tugged it out, and Claude gagged again, turning his head to the side as he retched. A sticky, black goo oozed from his lips. </p><p>"Claude! Claude, can you hear me?"</p><p>Claude rolled his head back to face the person standing over him. The hazy figure resolved into one he recognised.. "Hubert," he said in a croaky voice.</p><p>Hubert sighed and clutched Claude's face between his hands. He lowered his head and kissed Claude's sticky mouth clumsily. "Are you alright? I—I apologise, I was not prepared—"</p><p>"S'okay," Claude mumbled, smiling lazily against his mouth. "I'm fine. It was over in no time."</p><p>Hubert's eyes widened. "Claude, you—it's been <i>hours</i>."</p><p>Claude blinked at him. "Huh?"</p><p>"Come," Hubert murmured, putting an arm around him to help him up. It took him several attempts to get Claude standing, at which point he propped Claude against a chair and gently tugged loose the remaining tentacles that were coiled around him or wedged into his orifices. Claude did his best to hold himself upright, though Hubert dislodging the tentacles from his aresehole almost brought him to his knees with the strange mixture of loss and too much sensation. </p><p>Hubert helped him back to his room, and drew a hot bath for him, where he set about scrubbing Claude down carefully. Claude still felt dizzy and fuzzy-headed, but he could tell from Hubert's silence that he was troubled by what had happened.</p><p>"Hubert," he murmured, while Hubert gently washed between his legs. </p><p>Hubert made a soft noise to indicate he was listening.</p><p>"Did you like that?"</p><p>Hubert looked up at him sharply. "What do you mean?" he asked in a harsh whisper. "I—I thought you were going to <i>die</i>. I thought <i>I</i> had killed you—"</p><p>"Shh, shh," Claude soothed, reaching out one wet hand to touch his cheek. Closing his eyes, Hubert winced, then leaned into his touch. "I'm fine."</p><p>For a moment, Hubert's brow creased and he looked as though he still wanted to argue, but was quiet.</p><p>"Tell me," Claude murmured, brushing the pad of his thumb over Hubert's lower lip. "Did you like it?"</p><p>Hubert opened his eyes slowly, blinking at Claude from beneath his lashes. "Yes," he whispered. </p><p>A slow smile spread across Claude's face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1258187852921425920">find me on twitter</a>  |  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/works?fandom_id=23985107">my three houses fic</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>